1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an adjustable shield for a car seat and, more particularly, to a shield for a child car seat wherein the cross piece thereof may be varied in position with respect to the car seat and held in a preselected position by a spring.
2. Description of the Background Art
Many types of child car seats are known and in wide use today throughout the automotive and child care product industries. The safety of children in moving cars is a continuing concern to parents. Such concern is also shared by governments where safety laws are being passed in increasing numbers of jurisdictions. Because of parental concern and governmental involvement, there has been a large number of technical advances relating to child restraint systems for cars. Such advances are normally directed to increased safety but must be balanced against convenience of use and comfort of the child. If a restraint system is inconvenient to the parent or uncomfortable for the child, there will be a greater tendency to avoid usage regardless of the inherent safety of the system.
Commercially available devices and the background art disclose a wide variety of child restraint systems for use in cars. As a general rule, it seems that the safest devices are the ones which are more uncomfortable to the child user and more complex for the parent to use. Additionally, high cost tends to negate wide usage of restraint systems by reducing the number of initial purchases while uncomfortable or complex mechanisms can also tend to discourage usage. Conversely, more comfortable or convenient restraint systems which are less expensive provide the maximum usage and safety.
A large number of child restraint systems are in commercial use while others are described in the patent literature.
By way of example, note U.S. Pat. No. 4,176,878 to Koutsky which discloses an armrest structure for a vehicle seat. The armrest structure includes a support attached to the side of the vehicle seat, an armrest, and an adjustment structure connecting the support and armrest. The armrest is movable vertically and, in the lowermost travel position, forms an enlargement of the seat portion of the vehicle seat. The armrest is pivotable on the adjustment structure into an upright position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,798 to Oeth et al discloses armrests of a vehicle seat which includes vertical brackets having legs located in vertical guide slots defined by support structure. A cam plate is rotatably mounted between the brackets for movement between a lock position, wherein it establishes a tight frictional engagement between opposed surfaces of the legs and guide slots, and a release position wherein it permits the legs to move freely in the slots.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,657,305 to Meiller discloses a seat comprising a seat portion, a bracket portion which is adjustable to inclination relative to the seat portion, and first and second adjustable armrests at respective sides of the seat, each armrest is connected to a fixing element for fixing it to a mounting element carried on the seat portion. By disposing the mounting element on the seat portion the position of the respective armrest is independent of the inclination of the backrest portion. A connecting element connects the fixing element to the mounting element in such a way as to provide for adjustment in respect of height of the armrest and/or so as to permit pivotal movement of the armrest about an axis extending transversely with respect to the seat.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 287,670 to Kassai discloses an ornamental design of a child's safety seat for an automobile as shown in the various figures and includes linkage mechanisms coupling the safety shield with the seat frame.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 311,822 to Meeker discloses an ornamental design for an infant's safety seat as shown and described in the that design patent.
None of the known commercial devices or prior patents discloses a child car seat coupled with respect to a base with adjustable attachments therebetween, with the adjustment mechanisms on the base out of reach of the supported child. Although many such prior advances are noteworthy to one extent or another, no background patent or known commercial device teaches or suggests the safe, convenient, reliable, and economic child restraint system as disclosed herein.
As illustrated by a greater number of prior patent disclosures and commercial devices, efforts are continuously being made in an attempt to more efficiently design, manufacture and utilize child car seats. No prior effort, however, suggests the inventive combination of component elements arranged and configured as disclosed herein. Prior devices do not provide benefits attendant with the present invention. The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objects and advantages over the prior art through a new, useful and unobvious combination of component elements, through the use of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, and through the utilization of only readily available materials and conventional components.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a car seat positionable on the seat of an automobile and retainable in place by an automobile seat belt, the car seat having associated straps for securing the child in place on the car seat and a shield pivotable between a raised position for allowing the entrance or exit of a child from the seat and a lowered position for securing the child in place, the improvement comprising, the shield formed of parallel side arms and a cross bar coupling the outboard ends thereof and with inboard ends having pivot points about an axis of rotation for the shield, the cross bar movable with respect to the pivot point with means to vary the position of the cross bar with respect to the child being supported in the car seat and parallel spring means to retain the cross bar in a preselected position with respect to the child.
It is another object of the invention to improve the safety of children riding in cars.
It is another object of the invention to adjustably couple a child car seat to a base which is, in turn, attachable to a car by a seat belt.
It is another object of the invention to increase the convenience and comfort of a child in a restraint system of a car.
It is another object of the invention to latch a pivotable seat with respect to a base with mechanisms to preclude separation in the event of a crash.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to promote the usage of child restraint systems in cars by maximizing safety, comfort and convenience.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or by modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention, and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.